


Run, Boy, Run

by Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/Floral-Foxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fight ends badly Dash is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Boy, Run

“Woah, Danny Phantom?!” Dash smiled broadly up at the ghost hero. “What are you doing here?” he asked excitedly while gesturing at the college campus surrounding them.

“I’m–” the ghost boy scowled and ducked as a green ecto blast went sailing towards him. “I’m trying to stop this ghost,” Phantom did a flip to avoid another blast and sent back an attack of his own.

In the distance Dash could make out a glowing figure racing towards their position. It wasn’t one of the regular ghosts who liked to haunt Amity Park, Dash noticed with dismay. New ghosts were unpredictable and usually led to a lot of destruction.

Now the ghost was much closer and Dash could make out a gleaming sword held in powerful looking talons. The ghost had a distinctly owl-like appearance, and Dash shot Phantom a worried look.

“Uh, Phantom?”

“Get out of here,” Phantom commanded as he charged up another attack. Dash hesitated and looked around for something, or someone, that might be able to help. However, it was late, and the campus was deathly quiet (heh, get it? Deathly–okay now’s not the time Dash).

Fenton had gone to get pizza at around 10:30 and it was now almost 12. Fenton was known for disappearing at random times, but Dash was hungry, so when Danny hadn’t answered his phone after the 6th ring, Dash had decided to go out and find his roommate himself.

Ecto-energy hit the ground dangerously close to where he stood and he back pedaled quickly behind a nearby car. He was beginning to seriously regret his decision, now. Phantom and the Owl ghost were now locked in a heated battle in the air. The ghost’s sword easily deflected Phantom’s attacks, and Phantom was getting tired of dodging his own ecto-energy.

“What do you want?” Phantom yelled after a particularly close dodge. The Owl said nothing and sent a wave of ectoplasm at Phantom with a slash of his sword. Green energy sparked along Phantom’s fingers and suddenly a shield materialized before him. He grunted with effort when the attack made impact, but the shield held strong.

With a distinctive hoot, the Owl slashed at the air and disappeared in a shower of green. Phantom scowled and dropped his shield, only to be knocked forward by an invisible attack. The Owl reappeared behind Phantom and sent another charged blast.

Ice shot from Phantom’s glowing hands, but the Owl was quicker and brushed them aside with his sword. His talons shot forward and grabbed Phantom around the neck. With great speed the Owl hurled Phantom into the ground below, landing on top of him with a loud crash that sent dust into the air.

Dash shielded his face from the falling debris when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Rolling towards him was the thermos Phantom was always carrying with him, the one that sucked ghosts into it. It must have fallen off Phantom when he hit the ground.

Dash glanced back at the battle and watched as the Owl raised his sword to attack, which Phantom weakly blocked with ice and ecto-plasm shots. They were lying in a crater made from Phantom’s impact, and Dash could tell the fight was not going to last much longer. Mind made up, he sprinted towards the battle, scooping the thermos up on his way forward.

“Phantom!” he shouted and held up the thermos. Both ghosts looked over at the noise, but Phantom quickly recovered and saw his opportunity. He shot an ecto blast at the exposed ghost’s stomach, who went flying back. Phantom struggled to his feet and reached out for the thermos.

Dash threw it towards him, hope beginning to return. From nowhere the Owl ghost barreled towards Phantom, sword held ready to swing. Phantom caught the thermos and aimed it just as the ghost brought the sword down.

A bright light erupted from the thermos and, with a loud shriek, the owl ghost was sucked into the thermos and vanished from sight.

“Woo!” Dash pumped his fist in the air, “we did it!” There was no echoing response of joy and Dash was suddenly aware of how quiet it was.

“Phantom?” he asked cautiously. One of the ghost’s hands was clutched tightly around his abdomen, and Dash hesitantly stepped closer. “Phantom? You okay, dude?”

A strangled, gurgling noise escaped from Phantom’s mouth, and he dropped the thermos to wrap his other arm around his stomach, too. Dash watched with abject horror as his hero fell to his knees, a green looking substance quickly seeping between his crossed arms. It splattered to the asphalt and puddled around the fallen boy. The sound of shaky breaths and gasps filled the air.

“…Phantom?” Dash asked and hated how much his voice quivered. He reached a shaky hand out towards the ghost’s shoulder, but pulled it back when Phantom doubled over and threw up green slime.

“Get–hah–get out of here,” Phantom panted, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m–I’m fi–” he cut off with a yell that forced him onto his back. Sweat ran down his pale face in rivets and Dash was terrified.

“You’re not fine,” Dash said with sudden realization, eyes scanning the broken ghost. Phantom struggled to open his eyes and focus them on Dash. The brilliant green were hazy and lost and Dash needed to do something.

“What can I do?” He asked urgently. “Can you stand?”

“Sure,” Phantom panted, “if I wasn’t–hmm–hah–wasn’t holding my guts in.”

“You’re guts…” Dash paled and forced himself not to get sick. “Okay. Okay, I’m gonna take you to my room.”

“What?” Phantom’s head lolled towards Dash and he narrowed his eyes. “Your room?”

“Yeah,” Dash nodded his head, “Yeah, you need help and you can’t get it out here.” He stepped forward and his foot splashed in the growing puddle of green (blood, that has to be blood). “Sorry ‘bout this,” he apologized and carefully slid his hands under Phantom’s legs and under his neck. He lifted the ghost up and Phantom let out an agonized scream.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Dash repeated over and over again as he made his way back towards his dorm. Phantom pushed his face into Dash’s shoulder and tried to muffle his cries of pain, tears steadily falling from his eyes.

For the first time that night Dash was happy that the campus was deserted, and that it was late enough he wouldn’t have to check in to the building. Suddenly, he remembered he had no idea if Fenton would be back or not; Phantom grunted and Dash decided that was the least of his worries.

He got the ghost into his building without running into anyone, and soon he was shouldering his way into his cramped dorm. He set the ghost on his bed and stood up, quickly realizing how out of his depth he really was.

Phantom cracked open an eye and wearily watched Dash silently freak out.

“D’you have a needle?”

“What?” Dash startled at the ghost’s voice.

“Needle,” Phantom repeated through grit teeth. His eyes rolled back but he forced himself to keep talking. “Needle, first aid kit, lighter. Check–hah–check under bed.” Dash nodded his head and dropped to his knees. “Not yours,” Phantom panted. Dash shrugged and turned towards Fenton’s bed.

Dash reached under the bed and felt around until he touched a smooth box. He pulled it out in confusion.

“Why does Fenton have this?”

“Dash–”

“Right, lighter,” Dash shook his head and stood up; he hurried over to his drawer and pulled out a small lighter. He went back to Phantom’s side and opened the first aid kit. Sitting under a pile of bandages was a small needle, which he grabbed and stared at intently.

“Now what?”

“Loop string through it,” Phantom tilted his head towards the kit. Dash rummaged through it and found the string and meticulously pulled it through the opening of the needle.

“‘Kay, heat needle.”

Dash fumbled to start the flames, each flick earning himself nothing but frustration. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and belatedly realized they were covered in Phantom’s blood. After two more tries he finally got the lighter on and held it precariously under the needle. The steel began to heat up and the point of the needle took on a reddish hue.

Phantom struggled to push himself up, each movement sending gasps and grunts of pain from his mouth. Once he was propped against the headboard he reached out a shaky hand and took the needle from Dash. The blond caught a glimpse of something green and slimey slipping underneath Phantom’s other hand and quickly looked away, stomach churning.

“Fuck,” Phantom huffed and Dash turned back in time to watch the ghost push the needle through his torn skin. Phantom’s lips were now shining a brilliant green where he bit them to stifle his scream. Dash watched with wide eyes as Phantom pulled the needle through his skin, only for the thread to disappear.

“No,” Phantom cried in defeat. “Goddamn it, why. Stupid fucking–”

“What’s happening?” Dash asked in confusion. Phantom stopped cursing and locked tired eyes on Dash’s wide ones.

“Can’t heal like this.”

“Why?”

“I–” Phantom paused and breathed deeply, “Not sure. Just can’t.” He looked back up at Dash and the jock noticed something like resignation in his eyes, resignation and regret. “I’m gonna show you something.”

Dash nodded and waited for Phantom to continue.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Phantom panted. “I also–mm–I also won’t be able to stay awake. You’ll–you’ll have to do this for me.”

“What? Sew you back up? I don’t think I can do that, man,” Dash cried and remembered the slippery thing he had seen inside Phantom before.

“I’m gonna die,” Phantom said simply.

“But–”

“I know you can do it, Dash,” Phantom grinned weakly. “I have faith in you.”

Dash gulped and took steady, deep breaths. Phantom was going to die if he didn’t do this, what other choice did he have? He noticed Phantom’s eyes starting to close and he startled forward.

“Okay. Give me the needle.” Dash nodded and took the needle from Phantom’s limp fingers.

“Remember: can’t tell,” Phantom said again.

“Right, I won’t tell.”

Two rings of bright light erupted from Phantom and slowly began to split, each traveling in different directions over his body. Plain jeans and t-shirt replaced the fit suit, and snowy, white hair disappeared into a tuft of black. Hazy blue eyes blinked open and suddenly Dash was horribly aware of what he was looking at.

“Fenton? What? How are you–”

“Dash,” Danny grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was more labored now and deep, red blood gushed between his fingers. Dash looked down at the broken boy he had bullied all throughout highschool, of the boy (no, man) who shared a room with him now and made his shitty college experience a little bit better.

“Okay,” Dash shook himself and carefully removed Danny’s hands from his stomach. His white shirt was soaked crimson and Dash fought back a gag as he peeled it away from the deep slice in Danny’s abdomen. The wound was deep and Dash could make out shining muscle and soft tissue. Carefully he placed the needle where Phantom had earlier and slid it through the torn skin, eliciting a loud cry from Danny. Dash pulled the needle all the way through and softly tugged on the string until the two flaps of loose skin had tightened.

He continued the operation methodically, completely focused on his task at hand, and at some point Danny quite yelling and fell into unconsciousness, the pain too much for his human body to handle.

 

 

Feeling came back to him in a steady stream of heat. His stomach burned and he could feel where his bones were slowly mending themselves together. With great effort he cracked open his eyes and instantly regretted it, the sunlight blinding and painful. A groan left his lips and suddenly a blurry face was hovering over him.

“Fenton?”

Danny blinked rapidly in order to clear his vision. Kneeled beside him was Dash, his brows drawn in worry.

“You’re awake,” Dash sighed with a tired grin, his blond hair tousled and lank against his forehead.

“How long?” Danny croaked, his voice dry and raspy from lack of use. He weakly coughed and tried to sit up only to gasp in pain. His stomach protested at the strain in muscles and he collapsed back onto the bed.

“‘Bout 2 days,” Dash admitted, face harrowed. “Another day and I was gonna bring you to the hospital, I swear.”

“No, no, I’m glad you didn’t,” Danny said gratefully. He lifted the covers over him and noticed he was freshly bandaged. “You did all of this?”

“Did I do it right? I’ve never done it before and I was afraid–”

“Dash,” Danny interrupted with a smile. “You did fine. Thank you.”

“So,” Dash’s eyes danced around, refusing to meet Danny’s eyes. “All this time it’s been you?”

Danny picked at a frayed piece of the blanket and sighed. He knew telling Dash was the only way he could have survived, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for this conversation right now. Not only that, but he had no way of knowing if Dash really would keep it to himself. Sure, they might be getting along better now in college, but he still remembered highschool less than fondly.

“Yeah, it’s been me.”

“And back in highschool, you could have totally beat the shit out of me if you wanted?”

“I–” Danny paused and huffed a tiny laugh, “Yeah, I guess I could have.”

“Man,” Dash sighed and grinned. “You’re pretty awesome, you know that?”

“What?” Danny asked startled and glanced at Dash in surprise.

“To put up with all of that and still defend us? Pretty damn cool.”

Danny blinked, speechless. Dash grinned at him but Danny could still see the lingering worry in his eyes. It must have been hell knowing he was solely responsible for the life of Amity Park’s resident ghost hero. Danny shrugged off the compliment and smiled.

“It was pretty damn cool of you to watch over me. But,” Danny held up a hand when Dash went to open his mouth again, “let’s save the rest of this conversation when I can stay awake longer than 10 minutes,” he yawned and felt his eyes starting to slip closed.

“Sure,” Dash nodded and pulled the covers higher over Danny, “I’ll be here


End file.
